Francesca Stein's New Indecent Appendage
by SmutKnight
Summary: Francesca is tinkering away at a new gadget infused with Zombie DNA one minute, only for it to explode and her to awaken with an newly formed penis! Of course this wouldn't be a problem, were Diana not at the door... This story is a commission for Supah64th!


Francesca yawned slightly, squinting her tired eyes at the bundle of wires and metal before her on the desk. She'd promised herself that she'd stop tinkering for the night; that she'd leave the laboratory and head home. Unfortunately for her, she'd converted the guest bedroom of her apartment into an improvised lab some weeks ago, and at the risk of leaving her experiments unguarded, she'd opted to bring them home with her. So here she was, still tinkering and toying with her latest gadget as the evening dragged further on. It wasn't as if she was wasting her time, after all this new device had the potential to attract zombies from up to 500ft away, the applications of such a gizmo had near limitless potential. A smirk crept onto her face as she marvelled at all the possibilities, almost certain that this invention would change the way they handled Zombie Night in the future forever.

The smirk quickly faded as her eyelids grew heavy, exhaustion from having worked tirelessly throughout the day beginning to set in. She'd always been teased by her colleagues for the dark bags under her eyes, and as much as she pretended not to care, she knew she needed to improve her sleep schedule if she wanted to keep herself at peak performance. She looked at the tangle of wires, vials and metal bands. The use of Zombie DNA was a stroke of genius on her part, even if her less daring colleagues saw it as risky. But no, enough was enough for tonight, she'd put it away and head to bed. She moved to walk away, her screwdriver twiddling restlessly between her fingers as she bit her lower lip. _Maybe just one more adjustment…_

Francesca awoke on the floor, a quiet yet pervasive ringing in her ears, the room seemingly to spin slowly as she looked up at the ceiling. She was laying on her back. Had she fallen asleep? She slowly sat herself up, surprised to find her breasts exposed to the cool air of the room. She looked down, holding her arms out in front of her. Her clothes were torn and tattered, her lab coat singed and irreparable. She blinked in disbelief, staring up at the counter on the other side of the room, a large scorch mark on the desk and wall behind it where her device had been. She sighed heavily, piecing together that she must have over-adjusted the volatile mechanism, causing it to… well, explode. She couldn't help but feel disheartened, knowing that such a mistake would have never occurred were she not working so late in the night.

She got unsteadily to her feet, dusting herself off, thankful that she had not been hurt beyond some light bruising. As the scientist took a shaky step forward, however, she pondered that all may not be as it seemed. There was something warm and thick that pressed against her inner thigh as she moved it. The blond stared down in awe as she realised the explosion had not only left her completely unharmed, but had in fact gifted her a new body part. Just above her clit, firmly attached to her body as if it had always been there, was a sizable flaccid penis. Francesca's jaw dropped in astonishment as she shook her hips back and forth slowly, the strange new member flopping back and forth against her thighs with her movements.

"_Well that's certainly… something"_ She marvelled, carefully reaching down and probing the head of it with her fingers, impressed to find she could feel the sensation just as if it were a natural part of her body. Her mind raced as she sought an explanation for the peculiar phenomenon, unable to help herself as she grinned at such a groundbreaking discovery. It **had** to be something to do with the zombie DNA she had been using. She'd altered and tinkered with it, hoping it to act as a pheromone of sorts to attract others of its kind, never having expected this outcome. It was well known that Zombie DNA had mutagenic properties but to this degree was… She massaged her newly formed cock between her fingers, astounded by it. It was unheard of, and very **very** exciting.

Francesca removed the tattered apparel, throwing it straight into the trash as she hastily threw on a dark purple bedrobe to cover her modesty. She rushed into the living room of her apartment, lost in thought as she rifled through cabinets full of documents, searching for a new lab book to begin transcribing the exciting outcome of her failed experiment. If the DNA had somehow allowed her to grow the penis, it was simply a matter of reversing the process to remove it. Not that she minded it of course, after all it wasn't as if it got in the way particularly or in anyway hindered further research. Besides, she could just as easily hide it from her colleagues beneath some work trousers until she got rid of it. As she found a fresh notebook, slamming it down on her coffee table as she began to hastily scribble down the outcome of her experiment, she failed to notice her apartment door open as a guest wandered in.

Diana paused in the doorway, her hazel eyes firmly affixed on her ex-colleague who was currently on her knees in a dressing gown feverishly writing in what looked to be a journal. She slowly shut the door behind her, wandering into the living room, waiting for Francesca to notice her. She stood awkwardly for a moment, noticing that Francesca was muttering to herself and seemed unlikely to look up anytime soon, so decided to clear her throat to announce her arrival. The blonde woman jolted as she became aware of Diana's presence, her pen fumbling in her grasp and falling noisily against the table.

"_Hey Francesca! Sorry for the late intrusion, I know you don't mind visitors but I was worried even you might have been asleep at this time!"_ Diana explained, giggling joyfully as Francesca got to her feet.

"_Very funny. Anything I can help you with?"_ Francesca asked calmly, the excitement of her discovery scarcely registering on her otherwise relaxed face. Diana smiled at her as she spoke.

"_Oh I was just hoping to borrow some equipment, actually. I'd have gone to the lab but by the looks of things you've got most of what I need here"_ She noted, looking around the living room, every available surface seemingly littered with test tubes and scientific equipment. Francesca rolled her eyes.

"_Look, I know you find the Gates Of Whimsy fascinating Diana, but I'm on to some really important… uh…."_ She paused, her eyes seemingly drawn to her fellow scientist's body. Diana was shorter than she was, and though Francesca had never paid much attention to it before, she was curvier too. Her hips were wide, shaping her short black skirt nicely, her tight covered thighs barely visible beneath. Her gaze moved up to her chest, realising how much noticeably larger her colleague's breasts were than her own, even when hidden beneath her work shirt. She watched in fascination as Diana walked past her, chuckling at her inability to finish a sentence.

"_You're on to some really important… what? It's not like you to be scatterbrained, Dr Stein."_ Diana teased playfully, bending down at the waist to pick up the notebook her colleague had been writing in. Francesca moved to intercept, planning to deftly swipe the notebook from her hands before she could read anything, but her gaze was drawn to Diana's ass. It was thick and shapely, clearly visible beneath the fabric of her short tight skirt. Francesca bit her lip. She wasn't into woman, but she couldn't stop staring. Her newly formed member began to twitch and spring to life beneath her bath robe, fully erect before she could comprehend what was happening to her. She might have pondered the curious new feeling, were her mind not clouded with lust and desire. She took a step towards Diana, still bent at the waist as she squinted and read the notes.

"_What's this about a pe-… oh…"_ Diana remarked, raising a curious eyebrow as she felt Francesca's hips press against her, something thick and rigid rubbing eagerly between her ass cheeks. Francesca couldn't contain herself, the curious all consuming lust that came with having this appendage seemingly throwing all rational thought out of the window as she tried to stumble an apology. Diana stood up slowly, moving her hips from side to side slightly, a playful grin upon her lips.

"_I'm sorry I don't know what got into me, I-"_ Francesca sheepishly tried to explain, willing herself to back away but finding her legs stiff and uncooperative.

"_More like what got on you, it says here you were messing around with Zombie DNA? And that's why you have a…"_ She wiggled her hips once more, biting her lip as she felt it's girth between her pillow like ass cheeks, before continuing. "_That's why you have a cock? Or have you always been hiding this fella from me?"_ She teased, her cheeks flushing red with excitement, both academic and carnal.

"_N-no, this is definitely new!_" She assured nervously, trying hard to focus as the stimulation from rubbing against her colleague's ass threatened to get the best of her. Her voice was shaking and serious, in stark contrast to her normal laid back tone of voice. Diana tutted, disapproving of her reckless experimentation methods, but rather than lecture her about it, she had a few experiments of her own she wanted to try out.

"_You don't have any balls right? You've still got your… __**ahem**_… _normal equipment under that admittedly thick shaft of yours?"_ Diana inquired, scarcely very subtle as she continued to grind her ass against her friend's turgid shaft. Francesca's breathing was growing heavy from the stimulation her colleague's curvy ass was providing, a curious tension building along the shaft. She took a moment before responding, rubbing her thighs against each other.

"_Just the dick" _The scientist remarked, realising that she didn't in fact have any balls alongside her new attachment. This revelation only served to peak Diana's curiosity, the rocking and rubbing of her ass against her shaft increasing in pace.

"_So, I wonder if you can come?"_ Diana asked with a matter of fact tone, as if she wasn't currently rubbing her ass against her cock. Francesca couldn't believe her ears, gripping Diana around the waist as she tried to control herself. She found herself grinding back against her curvy friend, her hands unconsciously wandering from her waist, to her stomach, to her breasts. Diana gasped as her blonde friend cupped and squeezed her large breasts through her shirt, thankful that she hadn't bothered to wear a bra today. Francesca found herself moaning and whimpering slightly from the stimuli, causing Diana to do the same as her breasts were roughly and desperately fondled. Francesca was completely lost to the lust, pinching her friend's hard nipples through her shirt, her cock dripping precum as she rubbed her shaft against her ass.

Francesca's moans grew intense, her entire body shuddering and shaking as she shot a tremendous thick load of hot creamy cum from her cock. She coated the back of her skirt completely in her mess, a few warm spurts staining the back of her shirt, with the rest leaking down the back of her tights. Diana grinned as she felt the explosion of hot wet mess against her back, slowly turning around to face Francesca.

"_Well would you look at that. I mean, you ruined some perfectly good work clothes, but… wow."_ The scientist mused, getting to her knees as she gripping the still erect cock in her hands, inspecting it as she would a piece of scientific equipment. She studied it's length, estimating it to be almost 7 inches, unable to guess the girth without proper measuring equipment. It was big, something that caused excitement to build between her thighs, a wetness of her own making her panties damp as she considered the possibilities of such a unique piece of apparatus. She looked up to Francesca's face, her cheeks were beet red and her breathing heavy, but she looked more alert now than tired.

"_It isn't going away"_ The Dr. managed, panting as she reached down to touch her cock, still hard and eager. She had thought men lost their stamina once they'd climaxed, so she didn't understand how or why her cock felt hotter and more desperate for attention than ever. Diana's once academic grip on the woman's shaft turned into stroking movements, her hand moving up and down the length of her still dripping shaft.

"_Well… I'd hypothesize that as Zombie's tend to show a great deal more stamina than their human counterparts, what with not needing to stop or rest, that perhaps it will take a lot more than that to tire your cock out. You're the zombie expert, do you think I'm on the right lines, Dr Steiner?_" Diana asked excitedly, the kind of tone one might expect from an overly excited lecturer, not someone currently giving their work colleague a hand job. Francesca bit her lip, struggling to think through the thick mist of lust clouding her mind.

"_I-I guess that makes sense…"_ She admitted, squeaking slightly as Diana's fingers moved over the sensitive head of her cock. Diana nodded in agreement, after all this was far from her field of expertise and having the resident expert approve of her theory filled her with a great sense of pride. She eyed her cock hungrily, her thoughts rapidly drifting from intellectual pride, to insatiable lust. The brunette gave no warning as she leaned forward, opening her mouth and taking the tip of her penis into her mouth. Francesca barely stifled a moan as the woman's warm wet tongue moved slowly against the underside of her cock. Diana moaned too, muffled by the thick member between her lips, loving the taste of cum that still clung to the tip. She no longer cared to know the science of her friend's new appendage, nor the origin of the thick creamy seed it produced. She wanted to feel this thing inside her, and she wanted to swallow every last drop of it's mess.

After a few minutes of Diana suckling and lapping at the tip of her cock, she decided to push herself further, shuffling forward and taking more and more inches into her mouth. She stopped, her eyes watering slightly as the tip threatened to enter her throat. Francesca however was not satisfied with such a stopping point. She removed her robe, exposing her small perky breasts, before reaching down and gripping the back of her friend's hair. She pulled Diana roughly towards her, feeling her cock slide further into her warm wet throat, letting out a pleasurable moan as she tried to get deeper still. The brunette was caught off guard by the doctor's rough advances, but the heat she felt between her thighs told her she was thoroughly enjoying it. She tried to relax her throat, her eyes rolling into the back of her head slightly as she struggled to accommodate the entirety of Dr. Stein's cock. It took several moments of adjusting her position, steadily pushing forward further and further until her lips were pressed firmly around the base of her cock, the entirety of her cock inside her mouth and throat.

Francesca looked down at her colleague, her eyes rolled back in pleasure, her back still damp with cum. The feeling of her tongue caressing her shaft as her tip twitched deep inside her tight throat brought her to another swift climax. She held Diana's head still, thrusting forward slightly as she felt her cock pulse and twitch, filling her throat in its entirety with her thick messy juices. Diana struggled for a moment, before Francesca relented and allowed her to move her head back, her cock still filling her mouth and throat with cum as it moved out from between her lips. As the head slid across her tongue, she felt hot delicious ropes shot across it, before her cock slipped out of the scientist's mouth all together. She greedily swallowed her mouthful of Francesca's creamy mess, her fingers wandering between her thighs and rubbing herself through her panties as she did so. She'd never done something quite so slutty before, let alone with a work colleague. She caught her breath, her fingers hesitantly moving away from the damp fabric of her panties as she swallowed the last of the doctor's mess. Diana looked up to Francesca, a smug smirk upon her lips as she realised her cock, though now slick with her saliva, was still just as hard as before.

"_Oh? Still more? Well if you'll give me a moment to catch my breath I'll-"_ Diana began, getting to her feet and adjusting her hair which had fallen messily over her forehead in the heat of the passion. Francesca interrupted her however, gripping the shorter woman by the waist and guiding her forcefully against the closest wall. The scientist gasped, forced against the wall, excited that Dr. Stein was taking charge like she was. She felt Francesca reach down, unzipping her skirt and tearing her tights off completely. Her thighs trembled at being handled so roughly, whimpering with anticipation as the doctor tore her panties off of her. Her inner thighs were damp with lust, her breasts pressed firmly against the wall as she felt Francesca's cock move between her thighs. The head of her penis pushed eagerly against her entrance, parting her lips as Diana shuddered in anticipation. Francesca, though her thoughts clouded by lust, hesitated from pushing deeper.

"_Are you sure you want me to…" _She asked, though her mind was clouded with lust, she was determined not to let it get the better of her. Diana giggled in response, backing herself into Francesca, her cock pushing easily into her dripping wet entrance. As soon as she felt her wet warm walls squeezing her cock, she thrust forward deeper into her pussy, holding Diana roughly against the wall. Diana moaned loudly as she felt the tip stop just short of her cervix, stretching out her tight walls as it pushed back and forth inside of her. She placed her hand against the wall in an attempt to steady herself, Francesca's thrusts becoming ever more rough and forceful, threatening to topple her balance. The doctor grabbed her hand eagerly, her other firmly at her waist to help guide the curvy woman back and forth against her cock.

Diana's breasts were pressed hard against the wall, wobbling with every thrust as she felt herself being steadily brought to orgasm by her colleague's ever harder thrusts. Her walls tightened, her juices splashing messily against the wall as she squirted, her legs quivering as she struggled to stay upright. Her walls tightened and clamped down around her member, causing each thrust to be even more pleasurable than the last, unwilling to stop fucking her colleague just yet. Francesca held Diana roughly, fucking her so hard and ravenously that Diana had to stand on her tiptoes to accomodate her. The scientist found herself being brought roughly to climax once again, over and over as Francesca stretched and pounded her pussy unrelentingly.

Dr. Stein began to kiss and nibble at her friend's neck as she felt herself getting close, unsure whether it was her coworkers lust-fuelled moans or her hot tight walls which were turning her on more. She bit down on her neck firmly as she thrust up into her a final time, her hard cock throbbing and shooting rope after thick rope into her pussy, filling it completely and spilling out messily down her shaking legs. Though the pair were both breathing heavily, near-exhausted from the aggressive sex, Francesca's cock was still as hard as ever, already grinding herself against the woman's thick ass once more. Diana turned around, drooling slightly from so many consecutive orgasms, throwing her arms around her neck as she passionately kissed the taller woman.

Francesca was caught off guard by this, after all everything they'd done so far had been using her cock, which felt almost like a dream given how new the appendage was. But it was **her** tongue that Diana was now exploring with her own, a messy and passionate exchange of saliva, accompanied by muffled moans as Dr. Stein's hard cock rubbed against her clit slightly. The pair kissed for a few minutes, the energetic portal researcher taking the lead, using the opportunity to catch her breath before trying once more to satisfy her friend's insatiable cock. Though she'd never admit it, scarcely even to herself, Diana had fantasized about kissing her blonde friend for years now. Diana broke the kiss, a glistening strand of saliva connecting their lips as the woman beamed at her.

"_Still hard?"_ She inquired teasingly, as if her friend's cock was not currently sandwiched between her thighs. Francesca nodded shyly, having been embarrassed by the kiss, realising how illogical it was when she had been fucking her from behind not moments before. The kiss seemed more intimate somehow, something she made a mental note to research further in the future; whenever she needed a break from studying zombies.

Francesca found herself being pushed backwards by Diana, guided gently until she found herself sat down on her sofa, with her colleague roughly straddling her. Diana wasted no time in passionately kissing her friend one more, her tongue exploring her friend's mouth with eagerness and curiosity, savouring her taste. She was grinding her hips back and forth against the miraculously still erect cock, but soon found just grinding insufficient to satisfy her lust. She lifted her hips slightly, reaching down and guiding the cock inside of her, before lowering herself with a lustful moan as her cock pushed up into her once more.

From this position, her large breasts were bouncing practically in Francesca's face, which she used to her advantage. She buried her face in her friend's bossom, licking and sucking at her nipples gently, marvelling at how quick to harden they were in her mouth. Before today she'd had no interest in Diana's breasts, she'd scarcely even realised how big they were hidden beneath her work shirts and lab coats. But with the curvy woman moaning and bouncing on her cock, she found herself captivated by those bouncing soft shapes. She licked and sucked at her breasts for several minutes, biting gently, swirling her tongue round and round, all the while Diana brought herself to orgasm again and again atop her girthy member. Her bouncing ground to a halt as she came messily, contemplating something as she looked into Francesca's eye's.

Francesca gasped as she found herself being pushed down into a lying position, her back against the cushions of the sofa, Diana messily clambering off of her cock for a moment. Before Francesca could ask what she was doing, the scientist began eagerly lapping up the mess from her cock, making her moan and shiver with the sudden pleasure. She watched in awe as Diana lapped her dick clean of both her cum and the woman's own juices, licking her lips slightly as she pondered her taste, desperate to feel herself inside of her once more. After Diana was satisfied that she'd had enough of their combined taste, she straddled her coworker once more, deciding at the last minute to face away from the doctor.

As she began grinding and bouncing her hips atop her cock once more, Francesca could tell at once what had prompted the change in position, feeling the head of her cock ramming against the woman's cervix as the angle allowed her to plough deeper than before. Diana moaned lustfully, shivering and shaking as her walls squeezed the doctor's cock as her juices began to run down Francesca's thighs. She lowered herself so that her head was resting against her legs, throwing her ass back roughly and desperately, a lewd wet slapping sound every time her cheeks met Francesca's torso.

The fucking grew louder and rougher still, Francesca leaning forward and gripping Diana's arms, using them as leverage to thrust up into her tight trembling entrance. By now the sofa cushions below the pair were soaked, both the scientists soaked in sweat and lust, practically panting between moans. Diana felt like she might pass out, never having climaxed so many times in such a short period, her womb aching to be filled as she tried to fuck one final explosive climax out of Francesca. Her cock throbbed and pulsed a final time, causing Diana to brace herself with trembling arms against the sofa cushions as she felt herself filled a final time with her thick liquid lust.

The pair fought to catch their breath, Diana struggling to turn herself around so that she was lying with her head nuzzled just under the doctor's chin. Francesca wrapped a tender arm around her shoulder, relieved to feel her cock steadily growing limp, having finally used the last of it's stamina. She opened her mouth to thank Diana for her help, only to realise the poor exhausted woman had already fallen asleep against her. Thick creamy mess leaked steadily down her thighs, both women sticky with lust from their lengthy and messy sexual exploits. Francesca, her mind finally cleansing itself of the lustful mist that had clouded her thoughts, was able to think clearly and rationally about a solution to her spontaneous appendage problem. She mused over a possible solution using another modified strain of Zombie DNA, almost certain she could reverse the process is just a few (relatively) easy steps. Though, with how much fun she'd had with it so far, she could stand to suffer it for a little while longer still...


End file.
